Terrible Things
by DammitKendizzle
Summary: "Son, I'm only telling you this... because life, can do terrible things. But you'll learn, one day, and I'll hope and I'll pray that God, shows you differently." Short one-shot inspired while listening to "Terrible Things" by Mayday Parade


**This is a pretty short one shot that I got the idea from while listening to Terrible Things by Mayday Parade. If you guys haven't heard that song you should listen to it, it's absolutely beautiful. The italicized sentences are the actual song lyrics.**

* * *

"Son, come here please...", Logan said, looking down at the picture frame he held in his shaking hands.

The twelve year old boy came down the stairs, walking into the room. His brown hair flat against his forehead and his emerald eyes shining. He looked at his father, seeing that something was bothering him. He took a seat across from the older brunette and looked at him, concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, Dad... what's wrong?"

"Nothing...," Logan answered, looking at the boy in front of him, "Nick, it's about time I tell you this. You're old enough now and you'll understand."

"Wh-what is it, Dad?"

"_By the time I was your age, I would give anything. To fall in love truly, was all I could think_..."

Nick looked at his father, tilting his head slightly.

"_That's when I met Kendall, your father, the boy of my dreams. The most beautiful man, that I'd ever seen_."

Logan fought back the tears that started to form, trying to escape the brims of his brown orbs, as he remembered the memory. The first time he had ever seen the beautiful blonde. The way his hair shimmered and his eyes sparkled. Logan knew right then, that Kendall would be the man he fell in love with.

" _H_e_ said, "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing? I can't help but notice, you're staring at me. I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me." "_

He laughed, Kendall always knew just what he was thinking. He was straight forward and wasn't afraid to tell Logan exactly what he thought. Maybe that was one of the reasons he fell so hard for Kendall.

" _Now most of the time, we'd had too much to drink, _a_nd we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything_. _Too young to notice, and too dumb to care_, l_ove was a story, that couldn't compare. "_

_"_You really loved him, didn't you daddy?," Nick asked. Logan hadn't even noticed that his child was now sitting next to him, snuggling into his father's side.

"I did, baby... I really did...," Logan smiled before continuing the story, _" I said, "Boy, can I tell you a wonderful thing? I made you a present with paper and string. Open with care now, I'm asking you, please. You know that I love you, will you marry me?" "_

He sniffled as he remembered how the blonde practically jumped into his arms, tears streaming down his face as he said yes. The way he looked on their wedding day, the smile that lit up his world. The same magical spark they felt when they kissed that day._  
_

He loved Kendall and he knew that'd he'd be the only one he could ever give his heart to. They moved into the small suburb, bought a gorgeous house and adopted a beautiful baby boy. Their lives were perfect.

"D-Daddy... wh-what happened to Kendall?"

The tears fell freely and Logan grabbed the small boys hand.

"You were too young to remember this, but _he said, "Boy can I tell you, a terrible thing? It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks. Please, don't be sad now, I really believe. You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me"," _he slowly wiped the salty liquid away from his eyes with his free hand.

The pain in his chest came back just at the memory, just like it was happening all over again.

The sorrow in Kendall eyes as he told Logan about the cancer. How it was too far along and there was nothing they could do. Logan could still hear the faint heartbeat as he rested his head on Kendall's chest. The last moments they spend together, hand in hand, as he heard the machine flat line. He had to be carried out of the room, thrashing and screaming, as they pulled the white sheet over the love of his life.

The funeral was probably the hardest part, seeing everyone gathered there as they said their goodbyes. Seeing his best friends and Kendall's family tears as each said their last words about the boy. The way Logan couldn't even finish his speech cause he was crying so hard. The worst part was looking at his body one last time before they closed the coffin and buried him.

The realization that he was gone and he wasn't coming back.

"_So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose. If given the choice, then, I'm begging you, choose to walk away. Walk away, don't let them get you. I can't bear to see the same happen to you," _Logan said, grabbing his sons hand. Nick looked up at his father, fresh tears also running down his cheeks. The brunette wiped his sons tears, looking into his eyes.

"_Now son, I'm only telling you this... because life, can do terrible things._"

Nick wrapped his arms around his father neck, crawling into his lap. The brunette set the frame on the coffee table next to him, before embracing the small boy as well.

_"But you'll learn, one day, and I'll hope and I'll pray that God, shows you differently."_

He smiled as he looked over at the picture of the gorgeous smiling man. Kendall was gone, but Logan was lucky enough to have him in his life.

And he knew he'd see him again, they would be reunited ... one day.


End file.
